spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Bacon Grease
''Hot Bacon Grease is the 1st episode of ''Robot and SpongeBob. In it, SpongeBob gets accidentially sucked into the ''Robot and Monster ''universe and gets tormented by Gart. Meanwhile, Monster tries to accept the new characters. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Robot Default *Monster Krumholtz *Patrick Star *Gart DeFault *Eugene H. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Perry *J.D. *Spitfire *Nessie Transcript Scene starts at the Krusty Krab. Patrick is ordering food. Patrick: Uh, 1 uh. Maybe, uh, oh! I'll have chum! Plankton's chum! You know what they say: Chum is Fum! Squidward: We don't serve chum here, Patrick. If you want chum, go to the Chum Bucket. Patrick: Its okay. I'll just have a Krabby Patty. Squidward: SpongeBob, 1 Krabby Patty. SpongeBob gives Krabby Patty to Squidward. SpongeBob: Here. Squidward: Here you go, Patrick, one Krabby Patty. Patrick: Ooh. Patrick is walking to the table when all of a sudden, a portal appears in the Krusty Krab and sucks Patrick's Krabby Patty. Patrick: Hey! Get back here! Patrick runs in to the portal. SpongeBob: Patrick! I'll save you! Mr. Krabs comes out of his office. Mr. Krabs: What's going on out here? SpongeBob: Patrick got sucked by this portal and I'm going to save him! Mr. Krabs: Are you insane, boy?! Don't you dare go in that portal! For all we know, this could be one of Plankton's plans. SpongeBob: Sorry, Mr. Krabs, but I must save Patrick! SpongeBob runs into the portal. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! The portal then sucks Mr. Krabs. Squidward: Yes! They're all finally gone! Ah, peace, quiet and no work. The portal sucks Squidward. Squidward: I hate life. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs all appear in a house by Monster Krumholtz. Monster: Robot, some scary creatures are in our living room. Help me. Robot DeFault comes. Robot: Hello, where did you come from? SpongeBob: We were just in Bikini Bottom and this portal sucked us in and now, we're here? Robot: What? My portal was supposed to send Monster to the kitchen, not send Bikini Bottomites to the living room. Monster: Yeah, scary Bikini Bottomites. Squidward: So, you sent us to this trash heap?! Listen, buster! I may hate my life in Bikini Bottom, but at least in Bikini Bottom, there are less idiots there than they are here. Robot: Is he always like this? SpongeBob: Usually. Now, how can we get back home? Robot: I'm not sure. SpongeBob: Next, question, how can we breathe with no water? Robot: I don't know, I think my machine messed up the oxygen. Let me check. Robot goes to the kitchen and comes back. Robot: I have good news and bad news. SpongeBob: What's the good news? Robot: You guys can breathe without water. SpongeBob: What's the bad news? Robot: V2.0XLV25 robots can't breathe here now. Monster: Isn't Perry a V2.0XLV25 robot? Robot: Oh yeah, but he'll be fine. Perry is shown walking and humming then all of a sudden starts chocking. Perry: Can't breathe. I hate this neighborhood! Perry collapses. Robot: Ignore that. SpongeBob: Well this place is nice, but how will I eat Krabby Patties now? Robot: We've got something better here. SpongeBob: What? The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Robot and Monster at the Making Bacon. Nessie: what would you like to order, Robot, Monster and others? Robot: 6 bacon burgers, bacon fries and bacon colas. Nessie gives SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Robot and Monster food. Nessie: Here you go. Robot: Thanks. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Robot and Monster all sit down. J.D. and Spitfire come. J.D.: Hi, Robot, hi, Monster. Who are your friends? Robot: This is SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs. Patrick: Wow, she is sexy. SpongeBob: I know. J.D.: Thanks. SpongeBob and Patrick are drooling. J.D.: Uh, I am going to go now. J.D. and Spitfire leave. Spitfire: Creeps. Robot: Try the bacon. SpongeBob: Okay. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs try some. SpongeBob: All my life, I thought the best thing was a Krabby Patty. Patrick: Amazing. Mr, Krabs So good, uh I mean the Krabby Patty is better. Squidward: This is actually good. Bye now. SpongeBob: Squidward, where are you going? Squidward: Away from you. Squidward leaves. SpongeBob: We should leave too. Monster: Yeah. SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Robot and Monster go back to Robot and Monster's house and go to sleep. The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster at the Blinking Light Factory. SpongeBob: I wonder what Mr. Krabs is doing. The scene goes to the Making Bacon. Mr. Krabs: Can I get a job? Nessie: Why not. Mr. Krabs: I'll only do it for free bacon and money. Nessie: Whatever. The scene goes back to the Blinking Light Factory. Monster: Please don't stand so close to me. I'm still scared. SpongeBob: Okay. SpongeBob moves. Perry comes. Monster: Hi, Perry, I thought you couldn't breathe. Perry: Well some squid guy gave me oxygen. He's my new roommate. You know I think I hate this neighborhood a little less... Gart smacks Perry and Perry goes flying. Perry: Nowwwwwww! Perry falls. Gart: Robot, you're late. Robot: Sorry, Gart. Oh, can these guys work here. Gart looks at SpongeBob and Patrick. Gart: Sure. More idiots to bully. Perfect. Robot: Thanks. SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster start watching blinking lights. Gart comes by. Gart pushes SpongeBob on the blinking light machine. Gart: Get off there! SpongeBob: But you pushed me there. SpongeBob gets off. Gart shoves blinking lights in Patrick's mouth. Gart: No eating the lights! SpongeBob: Stop! Gart pantses SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob: Jerk! I'm leaving! Robot: Me too! Patrick: Me also! Monster: Me too! I was scared of them, but now, I realize that they are just like us! Goodbye, Gart! SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster are outside the blinking light factory. Robot: I'm so tired of that guy! Always bullying people! It's time to take a stand! Patrick: How do we do that? Robot: We need hot bacon grease. Lots of hot bacon grease. The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster at the Making Bacon Mr. Krabs: Welcome to the Making Bacon! Would you like to place an order. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs?! You work here?! Mr. Krabs: Its a long story. Now, what do you want? Robot: 100 lbs of hot bacon grease. Mr. Krabs: Here. The next scene shows the Blinking Light Factory. Gart: Now that my idiot brother has quit I will need someone else to bully. Robot: Who said I quit? Gart: Robot?! Where are you? Robot: Look above you. Gart looks up and sees SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster with a giant bucket above him. SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster let go of the bucket and hot bacon grease falls above Gart. Gart: Ahhh! Robot! Robot: Sorry about my brother, SpongeBob. As soon as we get home, I'll try to get you back home. SpongeBob: What's the rush? After all, I have some great friends here. Reception This episode recieved a 9.3/10 and a A average. Trivia *This episode aired on March 21, 2013, but it aired on SpongyNetwork on February 14, 2015. *When this episode aired, Perry and Spitfire weren't in it and Ogo was in it. When this episode aired on SpongyNetwork, Perry and Spitfire were in it and Ogo was not. Category:Episodes Category:PG Category:Robot and SpongeBob Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy Category:Robot and SpongeBob Season 1 Category:List of Robot and SpongeBob Episodes Category:CalzoneManiac Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots Category:2013